The invention relates to a cleaning device with two brush rollers that are mounted parallel to one another on a frame and actuated to rotate in opposite directions and with a push handle acting on the frame.
Such a cleaning device is known for example from EP 0 286 328 A1. In such cleaning devices the push handles extend in a direction which runs at right angles to the axes of rotation of the brush roller, so that upon pushing or pulling the cleaning device via the push handle the cleaning device is displaced at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the brush rollers. In this manner the cleaning device can cover a surface to be cleaned.
With this type of cleaning, in which the brush rollers rotate in opposite directions, the propulsive forces of the two brush rollers on the cleaning device counterbalance one another, therefore pushing or pulling forces have to be exerted to displace the cleaning device, since the brush rollers do not contribute to this movement.